<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidents Happen by KevinsDay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876636">Accidents Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinsDay/pseuds/KevinsDay'>KevinsDay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exy injury, Hurt Andrew Minyard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, andrew actually cares about Exy now, caring neil, snippets of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinsDay/pseuds/KevinsDay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Minyard never gets hurt so when a mistake on his behalf, leaves him sidelined for almost a month … let’s just say he isn’t too pleased</p>
<p>Andrew’s unfortunate incident told through Neil’s pov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accidents Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello !! </p>
<p>Sooo this is my first aftg fic which is .... exciting, terrifying idk !! I recently read the series and I fell in love with it and the characters. I’ve always loved writing so why not give these characters a go !! This isn’t anything special but it’s a start !! </p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Andrew Minyard never got injured playing Exy. He had been the only one on the foxes team who hadn’t ever been sidelined due to an Exy related injury. Sure he was often kept on the bench due to sickness or events he’d rather not think of anymore but never due to him injuring himself. </span>
</p>
<p>That was until now </p>
<hr/>
<p>Practice had been fully in swing for about two hours now and it was easy to say the foxes were wrecked. The court was extremely hot due to the heatwave that was ongoing, the plexiglass all fogged up. The many layers of padding under their uniforms was definitely not helping either. </p>
<p>The entire team let out a sigh of relief when Wymack told them to take a break and change out into their lighter gear for some cardio and strength training to finish off their practice. They all tiredly made their way to the locker rooms, splitting off in the corridor. The locker room mirrors steamed up with their body heat as they all changed out of their sweaty uniforms. </p>
<p>Neil flopped onto the bench, his helmet, gloves and neck guard all discarded on the floor in front of him as he held a water bottle in his shaky hand. His fringe was glued to his forehead with sweat. He took a minute to catch his breath before grabbing his other gear and heading into the bathroom stall to change. </p>
<p>When he emerged, Andrew was sitting alone, already changed in the locker room waiting for him. He watched as Neil threw his uniform in the pile to be washed and put away his spare stuff. Once he was ready, Andrew pulled him in close to him. He looked in Neil’s eyes and once he nodded in approval, placed a soft kiss across his dry lips. </p>
<p>They pulled apart, Neil downing the rest of his water as they returned to the court for their cardio session. They were the last ones to arrive. Nicky smirked at them as Wymack rolled his eyes telling them to hurry up. They moved onto circuits after running laps. </p>
<p>The last round of the circuit was coming up. Neil was partnered with Aaron, much to his dismay doing planks. He distracted himself by watching Andrew and Renee do sprints. The exercises were two minutes long (Neil had no idea why Wymack didn’t stick to the traditional, one minute) so he focused on Andrew to blur out the shakiness of his arms and the intense pain in his abdomen as he battled to hold the plank. </p>
<p>He watched as Andrew sprinted alongside Renee, both of them battling to out run each other. Neil was thoroughly enjoying his view until an error from Andrew caused him to fall from his plank in shock. </p>
<p>Andrew, who was just about out running Renee, turned too quickly and not accurately enough to sprint in the other direction. Neil watched as Andrew’s ankle rolled underneath him, causing him to stumble. He watched as Andrew caught his balance, he had no idea how Andrew didn’t drop to the floor the way his ankle rolled and watched as he tried to run it off. </p>
<p>His jog was plagued by a limp and after a few strides he gave up, stopping in his tracks and leaning down to check the damage. No one else, apart from Neil and Renee, had noticed Andrew’s sudden stoppage and Neil forced himself back into his plank not wanting Wymack to beat his ass for slacking, more shaky than last time as he watched Andrew, concern taking him over. </p>
<p>He watched as Andrew tried to take a few steps, limping heavily with each one. Just as he stumbled again, Wymack‘a head turned towards him. He went to shout at Andrew for stopping until he realised he was limping. He blew his whistle, indicating the session was over as the foxes, excluding Neil made their way towards the locker rooms. Renee stopped by Andrews side as she passed but he gave her a thumbs up and waved her on to follow the others. </p>
<p>Neil jumped up from his plank, shaking his arms and legs before making a beeline towards Andrew. He had now plopped himself down on the court floor, legs outreached in front of him. Wymack reached him just before Neil did. He stared down at Andrew as Neil kneeled beside him. </p>
<p>“Well … what happened?” Wymack said, his brow arched as he waited for an explanation. Andrew didn’t speak at first, his stubbornness coming through. Neil spoke instead as Wymack’s gaze turned down to him. </p>
<p>“He rolled it …. when he was turning” Andrew gave Neil a look but didn’t say anything, except he focused his gaze on his injured ankle, testing how much movement he had. Wymack walked away, most likely in search of Abby to give his ankle a look as Neil sat down properly. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asked Andrew, mentally cursing himself for allowing worry to make its way into his tone as he asked. Andrew looked at him, his facial expressions firm as he spoke for the first time. </p>
<p>“Yes …. I’m okay, can’t you tell?” He said sarcastically as he winced at the angle he moved his ankle in. Neil moved his hand towards Andrew’s and when he nodded, Neil grasped it in his, giving it a little squeeze. Andrew didn’t let go as Wymack returned, Abby close behind him. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Andrew, what did you do?” She asked rhetorically as she kneeled down in front of him. She gave him a look, asking for permission to continue. He paused for a moment, most likely coming to a conclusion in his mind to whether he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Abby to check it out before throwing a single nod her way. She loosened his court shoe, careful as she removed it. Neil noticed the slight winces from Andrew and the tightening grip on his hand as he tried to hide his pain. </span>
</p>
<p>She pulled down his sock to reveal an already bruising and swollen ankle. She looked at it for a few moments, testing his range of movement and checking his pain levels. Andrew surprisingly stayed quiet through the whole process. Once she was finished, she grabbed a bag ice from her bag that she’d obviously thrown in and held it on the most swollen part of his ankle. </p>
<p>“A bad sprain” she said, looking up at wymack and back down at Andrew. He didn’t react. He probably already knew what it was. Neil didn’t say anything either but let out a silent sigh of relief that it was only a sprain. He’d only be out for a month max. </p>
<p>Knowing Andrew he’d want to just play through the pain, not wanting to experience the boredom of being sidelined. Andrew let go of Neil’s hand, rubbing the beads of sweat from his forehead. Abby then spoke again. </p>
<p>“Three weeks rest and then you can get back to light training, you won’t be playing for a month at the minimum. I want you to stay off it for at least a week and then I’ll check it again. I’ll strap it up for you before you leave, okay?” She said, looking at Andrew. As always, he just nodded, letting out a sigh as she got to strapping it up for him. </p>
<p>Wymack, satisfied that his goalie was not broken, walked off in the direction of the locker room, probably to notify the others that Andrew would be sidelined for a few weeks. Once Abby was finished, she packed up her stuff and allowed Neil to help Andrew up to a standing position. </p>
<p>Abby walked off in the direction of her office, most likely to grab the crutches that were kept in there as Andrew leaned on Neil. Neil had collected Andrew’s stray belongings and waited beside him until Abby returned. Once she handed him the crutches, he muttered a soft thank you and hobbled his way towards the locker room to change. </p>
<p>“Thanks Abby” Neil said, giving her a smile. She smiled back before replying. </p>
<p>“It’s what I’m here to do. Keep him off that foot and make him ice it. We both know how stubborn he is” Neil rolled his eyes, a small laugh escaping his lips. She wasn’t wrong there. Abby then continued. </p>
<p>“Also make sure he takes painkillers when it hurts, he won’t want to but make him”. Andrew had been iffy on taking any sort of medication ever since he had come off his own medication last year. Getting him to take pain killers was always a nightmare but Neil was sure he could get him to. </p>
<p>Neil just nodded as he followed Andrew to the locker room. They were the only two left, everyone else having already finished. Neil changed quickly out of his sweaty kit and threw on some joggers and a hoodie, he could shower at home. He then got to helping Andrew.</p>
<p>Neil pulled them off and pulled on his joggers, careful of his injured foot. Andrew looked into his eyes but didn’t say anything about Neil helping him. He packed Andrew’s stuff away, throwing his duffel over his shoulder before getting his own. </p>
<p>“I don’t get hurt” Andrew eventually said as he sat on the bench. Neil sat beside him intrigued to what Andrew meant. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Neil said, tilting his head as he waited for an answer. Andrew rolled his eyes, looking at Neil and when he realised he was still waiting he spoke up again. </p>
<p>“I don’t get injured. I don’t get hurt playing. Why now?” Andrew said, keeping his gaze firmly on his heavily strapped ankle. Neil raised his hand and placed it on the small of Andrew’s back and when he didn’t react Neil rubbed small circles as he began to speak. </p>
<p>“Everyone gets injured Andrew … it’s just you waited longer than most. It was just an accident, it could have happened to any one of us. At least it’s only a sprain, could have been a lot worse” </p>
<p>Andrew didn’t reply, instead he raised his gaze to meet Neil’s eyes. He had a hard look on his face but a softness in his eyes. Andrew may have looked to an outsider that he didn’t care about being sidelined but those eyes showed Neil that the news had been a blow to him. </p>
<p>Over the last few months Andrew has begun to try at practices. It was like a switch was triggered after that final game against the Ravens and when practices started up again, Andrew was a different person on the court. This was a big blow to him because Exy was enjoyable for him …. and now, he couldn’t play. </p>
<p>“Look the next few weeks will be rough but you’ll be okay, it’ll fly past” Neil continued on. He rubbed Andrew’s cheek with the back of his hand before placing a soft kiss on the area. </p>
<p>Andrew pulled himself up using the crutches and headed towards the door, not saying a word but nudged Neil with his elbow beforehand which Neil took as a thank you. Neil followed, the bags on his shoulder as they made their way towards the car. Aaron, Nicky and Kevin were all waiting for them. </p>
<p>
  <span>Aaron had a shocked look on his face to see his brother emerge on crutches, Kevin didn’t really react, his eyes told a mixture of a story that he was mentally cursing Andrew for getting injured in the middle of the season but also concerned that Andrew </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>got injured. Nicky was the only one to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>“Well here’s the cripple and his servant now” </p>
<p>Andrew hit him with one of the crutches and even off balance he still got a firm hit on him that caused Nicky’s legs to almost buckle. Since Andrew was incapable of driving, Neil jumped into the driver's seat as Andrew took the passengers seat. </p>
<p>Once everyone was in, they made their way back to the dorms. It was going to be a long number of weeks of Andrew moaning as he recovered but as long as Neil would be by his side to take the blunt of it and keep his spirits up, All would be fine</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So thank you for taking the time to read this !! Hopefully over the next while I can produce some much content and get to know these characters a bit more !! </p>
<p>Kudos and comments are always welcome !! </p>
<p>You can find me on tumblr - Kevinsdayy !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>